bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Quincy
Quincy (灭 却 师 (クインシー), Kuinshī;. v angličtině "Monk of Destruction"). Quincy jsou slavní tím, že dokážíthumb|400px|Quincy detekovat Hollow. Většina Quincy byla zabitá Shinigami před více než 200 lety, aby se zabránilo zničení světa. Quincy jsou přesný opak Shinigami. Jsou to duševně výjmeční jedinci, schopní manipulovat s duševní energií a Reishi a vložit je do duchovních zbraní. Jejich zbraně jsou většinou luky, v případě, že ho ale nemohou použít, mají sebou také meč. Někdy v Historii sa Quincy začali odlišovat na základě individuálního původu.Ti, kteří pocházeli jen z jedné rodiny, měli předpoklad že mají čisté dědictví, byli známý jako Echt (纯 血统 (エヒト), Ehito, "čistokrevný") Ostatní Quincy byli nazýváni Gemischt (混 血统 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto,"mixed-blooded" "se smíšenou krví"). Bylo v zájmu rodin zachovat jejich čisté linie, mnoho rodin proto vykonalo dohodnuté sňatky mezi dětmi svojí rodiny a jiné rodiny, která také pocházela z čistokrevné linie. Posledním bodem na kontrastu mezi Quincy a Shinigami je jejich příslušná volba uniformy. Tradičním oblečením Shinigami je černé kimono, zatím co Quincy nosí bílé, přiléhavé uniformy s vyšším límcem. Nejpoužávanější motiv Quincy je kříž, který se často oběvuje na jejich uniformách a amuletech. Ne každý Quincy má "kříž" stejný (např. Uryuu používá keltský kříž, zatím co Ryūken používá pentagram). K dispozici je též Šesticípý kříž, který se oběvuje na zadní straně Uryuuovi uniformy. thumb|YhwachQuincy byli vytvořeni Yhwachem. On je jejich král a jeho krev proudí v každém Quincy. Od vzniku Quincy, uplynulo mnoho let. Soul Society se snažilo zabránit Quincy v zabíjení Hollow, varovali Quincy aby zabíjení Hollow nechali na nich. Quincy to však odmítli a Hollow a nadále zabíjeli. A proč bylo tak riskantní nechat Quincy zabíjet Hollow? Hollow můžou anebo by měli zabíjet jen Shinigami, protože ti dokážou jejich duše očistit, ale Quincy jejich duši prostě zničí. Jak šel čas, počet Quincy se zvýšil a cyklus duší sa stával čím dál víc nestabilní. Shinigami byli nucení vyhladit Quincy s cílem zachovat rovnováhu ve světě. Počet Quincy rapidně klesl, ale několik se jich ukrývalo v reálném světě. 'Yhwach' Legenda vraví o zapečetěném králi Quincy. Podle legendy, až se pečeť přelomí, bude potřebovat 900 let, aby jeho srdce začalo opět bít, 90 let, aby nabil vědomí a 9 let, aby se mu vrátili všechny jeho síly. Když by se chtěl dostat zpět ke svojí pravomoci, musel by ukrást moc všem nečistokrevným Quincy. Tato legenda se ukázala jako pravdivá, když Yhwach ukradl Masaki Kurosaki a Kanae Katagiri schopnosti Quincy. Schopnosti Lukostřelba: Je to nejpoužívanější forma boje, kterou Quincy používají. Jelikož jsou Quincy stále lidé, musí si udržovat od silnějších Hollow odstup. Další výhodou je, že mohou používat i mnohačetné útoky, což je velice efektivní proti vyššímu počtu Hollow. Gintō: 'Nástroj ve tvaru tobolky, používaný Quincy k ukládání svého Reiryoku. Je to zastaralý nástroj, ale pomáhá to Quincy vykonávat určité techniky (např. Sprenger ). '''Hirenkyaku: '''Pokročilá technika Quincy, která umožňuje pohyb vysokou rychlostí tím, že uživatel může "létat" na toku Reishi, který si vytvoří pod nohama. '''Blut: '''Schopnost Quincy, která umožňuje prakticky nelidské obranné a útočné schopnosti. Tím, že Quincy vloží Reishi přímo do svých cév, drasticky se zvýší jejich obranná i útočná síla. Ačkoliv je Blut velmi pokročilá technika, má jednu velkou nevýhodu, a to tu, že nemůže být zároveň použita obranná i útočná forma, protože se na ně využívají dva rozdílné systémy Reishi. 'Blut Tato schopnost se dělí na dvě formy. Jednou z nich je obranná Blut Vene a druhou útočná Blut Arterie. Blut Vene - 'Obranná forma Blut, která poskytuje uživateli nelidskou odolnost. Je prezentována "zduřením" cév na místě, kde nepřítel uživatele udeřil. Pokudse Blud Vene vědomě užívá na plný výkon, může být i útok Bankaiem zcela vyrušen. Nicméně, ani tato tachnika není všemocná, neboť může být překonána dostatečným množstvím energie útoku. Proto se Blut Vene většinou používá, až když je uživatel kriticky zasažen a ztratí větší množství krve. '''Blut Arterie - 'Útočná forma Blut, která propůjčuje uživateli nelidskou útočnou sílu. Tato technika je jediná, která dokáže účinně bojovat proti Shinigamijskému Bankai a může ho významně poškodit. '''Další schopnosti Jak se ukázalo později, když Quincy napadli Soul Society, má každý z nich nějakou specifickou schopnost. Jeden například využívá oheň, druhý ovládá strach a někteří ovládají i natolik bizardní schopnosti, jako oživování mrtvých ve formě zombie. Zatím není jasné, jak a kdy ke svým schopnostem přišli, víme jen že s tím má dost společného jejich král, Yhwach, který každému svému vojákovi nějakou schopnost "přidělil". ''- Uchiha Zaraki - ''